


apollo justice ace hobo

by barrylawn



Category: Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney
Genre: Forgery, Gen, Hobo Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: apollo justice has presented FORGED EVIDENCE so he must use his hobo life to prove his innocence trucys innocence expose forge find the killer and save the agency CAN HE DO IT?





	1. forged evidence

APOLLO JUSTICE ACE HOBO

CHAPTER 1

FORGED EVIDENCE

one day apollo justice was defending trucy in court

"the court is in session for the trial of apollo justice"

"hey who is that" said apollo to the prosecutor and then the prosecutor took of his mask and he gasp for breath

"i am known across the land as forge" said forge "prosecutor forge"

"ayyy bro u dont forge here" said udgey

"no, forge" said forge "forge is my name"

"ok but whats ur last name"

"forge"

"first name den"

"forge"

"ok mr forge forge make ur opening testimony"

"gladly" said forge "miss trucy wright confesses to murder"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "that confession is forged ur honor"

"mr justice dis is no time for shitty jokes call the witness" said judge

"ok i call the witness but it will take a while recess pls" said forge

"ur honor its been 30 seconds we-" said apollo

"ok recess is now" said judge and he ran outside exitedly

===AT THE LOBBY===

"lol magic" said trucy like dat weerd series

"trucy did u confess" said apollo

"no" said trucy

"ok i knew that guy got his name for a reason hey give me a signed testimony that u didnt confess"

trucy gave apollo a note saying

i trucy wright did not confes that forge guys talking shit

trucy wright

"ok thank" said apollo

===BACK IN THE TRIAL

"ah yes yes yes yes" said the gallery

so the judge came back and did the gavel of silence

"so mr forge u got ur evidence"

"no" said forge

"what i gave u 50 minutes"

"i was preparing a WITNESS u old dumb man"

"oh oops ok call him in"

the witness came in

"hi i am a wrighter" said iamawrighter

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i heard trucy confess to the crime"

"OBJECITON" shouted apollo and he presented trucys note "AS YOU CAN SEE TRUCY DID NOT CONFESS"

"let me see that" said udgey and he read it "O HOLY MOTHER ITS TRUE"

"ah yes yes yes yes yes yes" the galery got excited so he gavel

"ha ha ha ha" laughed forge "i have u now"

"wat" said apollo

"ur honor compare the signatures between the cofession and nonconfession" said forge "and also this document from the magic turnabout"

"oh ok but whYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" screamed judge "MR JUSTICE"

"what WHAT" shouted apollo

"look the signatures on 6-2 contract and confession are exactly same but the not confession signature is SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT" said forge

"DID U FORGE THIS MR JUSTICE"

"no he didnt u stupid fucks" said trucy

"ha of course he didnt ur the defendant go die" said forge

"BUT SHE CONFESSED UR CASE SAYS" shouted apollo

"shes also ur sister so she dont want u to suffer" said forge

"SH- wait WHAT?!"

"i declare apollo justice GUILTY" said judge and the doors slammed shut

===AFTER THE TRIAL AT THE WRITE ANYTHING AGENCY===

it was renamed write cause apollo wasnt a lawyer any more so they started writing

they got visited by iamawrighter lookin for a job but they said no

"fuck this shitty tits stuff crap" said apollo "i lost my badge what will we do"

he went to phoenix who was sleeping

"shit man u didnt tell me trucy was my sister"

"oh yea lol" said phoenix

"well wat are we gonna do?"

"well" said phoenix wright the attorney "we could start by trying to get trucy out of prison"

"BUT IM HOBO NOW, I CANT DEFEND IN COURT"

"why"

"i dont have a badge"

"ha ha ha right" said phoenix "o well no need to take risks i can defend"

but then phoenix got a phone call

"AH NO I GOTTA GO BACK TO KURAIN"

"wat why"

"MAYA GOT ARRESTED AGAIN"

(this is set in the krazy kurain adventures 1 universe kka2 is an AU to most fics)

he ran to call a cab and got cabbed to kurain

"fuuuuck" said apollo "well now theres just me"

he tried to think but he then realized he needed to get money for the agency

so he went down to the wine cellar to get grape juice and started planning what to do

"what can i do to make money before being an ace hobo" said apollo

he pondered this important question

"i know ill become a writer" said apollo and he started working on his first masterpiece "phoenix wright turnabout hat"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. guitar of justice

POLLY JUSTICE ACE HOBO

chapter 2: guitar of justice

ok so klavier gavin was practicing his guitar for the new song by the gavinners with his friend daryan cressend they were makin lots of noise so his dad hit the floor in angry

"for fucking sacks mah son klaiver" said the man who came down and it was karl gavin who was angry at his son for makin too much music "if u dont shit that fuck up ill break kristoph out of prison"

"ok fuck of old guy" said daryan and he threw his dick hair into his mouth

"WTF THATS GAY" shouted karl runnin away

"ha ha ha idiot" said daryan "ok klaver lets keep up the practice"

but just then a newspaper hit kalvier in the face and he fell on the floor

"woah the fuck did that come from" said daryan and he read the headline "OH HOLY SHIT BRO LOOK" he yelled and he threw the newspaper in klaviers face and he fell through the floor

"fuk u ur payin to repair that" said klaiver

"why repair it tho u can hide all ur photos of trucy under there"

"o yea lol" said klavier and he read the newspaper

"APOLLO JUSTICE IS A HOBO NOW LIKE HIS MENTOR PHOENIX WRIGHT END QUOTE" shouted the headline

"HOHOHOLLY SHITE" shot kleverboi in rage

"what we do" said darkyan and klavier did the guitar thing

"we gonna prove his innocent!"

so klaiver and daryan ran to the garage and got out the gavinmobile and they kicked out the other 3 guys cause they dont have names

"WE THE GAVINNERS WILL STOP YOU WHOEVER YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE" shouted klavier and they sped away

"for fuks sake son u make too much noise" said karl runnin back in but then he saw the hole and then he saw the CREEPY PHOTOS OF TRUCY HE HAD HIDDEN IN THERE

karl got really angry like his face got so red wait is that because hes angry or NEVER MIND the point is he was pissed at his son for being a criminal pedofile so he ran to the wall where his shotgun was and took it down and shot the horse head thing he had on the wall in the heart

"im going to shoot my son dead and bring his head to the police for the $5000000 dollar REWARD!" he pointed yelling

later that day apollo was in a cardboard box because he lost the agency because his first release of turnabout hat was sued by me for copywright illegal processing stuff idk but i took him to court for copywriting my fic phoenix wright turnabout hat which is my first fanfic to be released but actually i wrote it on my phone like the day before i started this fanfiction net thing and lots of fics were written while i was in scool in 2015 so teeechnically its not my first fic but if they new it wasnt my first fic i wouldnt be able to sue him for 3 million dollers so dont tell the chief of police or i will come to ur house before they arrest me and u and ur entire family will die immedieately YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"its so cold out heere" wined apollo and his face went white from the cold

he thought about trucy who was in prison and it pissed him off that such injustice could happen in this world and he tighten his fist into a fist to express how angry he was (athena was somewhere else at this time so we need to know how hes felling without the mood matrix so he hit his head on the desk and yelled NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO to help us notice)

he considered goin to chief prosecutor edgeworth about this but he wasnt allowed in the prosecutors office because he didnt have a job

"goooood i need to get a job so i can get money to get the agency back" said apollo but he drank some grape juice but he nearly choked to death in that instant because when he recovered he shreeked in awe and amazement and realized he was saved at last and that he could get the agency back

because u see he looked in the bottle and saw that wat he was drinkin wasnt actually grape juice

IT WAS A $5000000 REWARD BOUNTY POSTER FOR THE DEATH OF KLAVIER GAVIN!


	3. devil of the gavin

apollo justice ass hobo

chapter 3: bounty hunters

apollo justice was in the bushes spying on the house of klavier gavin with the binoculers guy from toy story

he was wearing shades to not look suspicious and also phoenixs blue hat because he was hobo so he nedded to start acting like one til he got his shit together. also he had a bandage over his eye like an eyepatch because he likes playing pirate when hes emo. he looked through the window but immedietely looked away cause there was woman in there and hes a gentleman so he looked away which annoyed lenny cause hes not a gentleman but then apollo jump in shoc when he looked in the angry eyes of KRISTOPH GAVIIIIIN

"ARRRRRR KRISTOPH I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU" shouted pirate apollo

"wtf are u talkin about pervert" said kristoph whos actually karl "im karl gavin the father of kristoph and klavier"

"OOOH sorry" said apollo but then karl grab him by the neck

"u peekin at mah wife spike HUH ARE YA" he press the shotgun at apollos massif forhead

"no NO sir i looked away sir like professor layton taught me to if i did somethin so perverted id walk de plank arrrr"

"hmph well i wont shoot ya this time i gotta save my bullets for klavier"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "ur not killing klavier I WILL i need de booty! i mean money"

"we shall see" said karl and he shot his gun to apollo but it barely missed and apollo fell and karl pointed gun at the ground then and fired it and it made him fly away into the sky!

"arr that swashfuckler how dare he resort to murder for soemthin stupid probably" said apollo "i must stop him by killing dat scurvy man klavier gavin!"

"..."

"u know wat fuck this pirate shit" so he drop the pirate stuff but kept the eyepatch anyway cause emo

but what apollo wasnt aware of was the man of evil watching him from the top room in the tower that was los angeles prison. the man push up his glasses because edgy and as he did so the devil got a look outside the window thru the bars too

that man was kristoph gavin the man with the devil on his hand and he was so happy to see the man he hated apollo justice was a hobo because he did the same thing to another man he hated called phoenix wright

this gave kristoph an idea so he grabbed the phone and made a call

"hello guard id like u to open my cell" said kristoph

"ok" said meekins on the phone and he came to kristoph and opened the cell "wat u want bro"

"ha" said kristoph and he put his hand on meeks face and HE TURNED INTO A HOBO

"AHH WHAT HAPEND" shouted mekins

"HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA" laughed kristoph madly "i am kristoph gavin the man who turns everyone into HOBOS! DIE WORKING PEOPLE" he waved his hand and suddenly the lives of all the policemen got crushed as they too wore blue hats and unshaven faces. kristoph laughed at their failures at getting disbarred from prison and he ran out "I WILL TURN ALL THESE FUCKERS TO SHIT" shouted kristoph

"hey daryan are u suddenly afraid" said kristoph who was around de corner

"no" said daryan

"huh ok lets go meet chief prosecutor edgeworth" said klavier

they went around the corner and kristoph was gone so they went into the office to the top floor where edgeworths office was

"hello mr gavin and daryan my favourite prosecutors" said edgeworth "what can i do for u"

"we need to save apollo" said daryan

"yes i agree but dont tell anyone or everyone will know im corrupt"

"so can we forge evidene" said klavier

"no we find the truth and i believe the truth lies hidden in that forge guy who prosecuted"

"how u know"

"cause ive thought about it for a while and i realized forge sounds a lot like FORGERY"

"WOAHHH SHIT" yelled klavyan "yeah hes gotta be the mestermind, who is he"

"he is" said edgeworth but before he could fish THE WINDOW BROKE DOWN

"AHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT LAWYERS" kristoph flew in holding onto his flying pet devil laughing and he waved his hand and turned klavier and edgeworth into hobos and den de devil ate edgeworth and they flew out

"AHGHH HES DEAD" shouted klavier "what we gonna do"

"LETS GO CHASE KRIOSOPH" shouted daryan who was still a detective

they ran out and as daryans dick bounced around ema passed and she saw it and she ran over to them

"umm yes hi daryan i mean and klavier so daryan um" said ema who secretly liked him but klaver interupted

"DIS IS NO TIME, WE HAVE TO FIND HERR KRISTOPH" shouted klavier and he grab them both into the car

he threw them into the back seat and ema started sexually harrassing daryan but klavier kept driving. he was getting close to the devil when he noticed there was someone else in the car

it was apollo!

"ohai herr forhead" said klavier "u here to kill gavin too"

"yeah" said apollo and he put his gun to klaviers head "hey klavier"

"wat"

"gess wat"

"i just did"

"im killin u"

"WAIT WAT" shouted klaver daryan and ema all at once because this is shocking reveal!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
